Various embodiments relate to a chip module and to a method for manufacturing a chip module.
Chip modules may include one or more power semiconductor chips and one or more chips which are operated in the standard power range. In such chip modules, the power semiconductor chip is often arranged insulated from the chip which is operated in the standard power range.
If a plurality of semiconductor chips are to be arranged insulated from one another in a module, they are often arranged in such a way that they are located one next to the other, in areas which are mechanically and electrically isolated/insulated from one another, for example two leadframe areas which are isolated/insulated from one another. These areas which are mechanically and electrically isolated/insulated from one another are also referred to as chip islands.
DE 11 2005 003 614 T5 discloses a semiconductor assembly for a switch-mode power supply. The semiconductor assembly includes a chip field with at least two areas which are mechanically isolated and electrically insulated from one another by a plastic housing material. The control semiconductor chip is mounted here on a first area, and the semiconductor power switch or the switches is/are mounted on a second, mechanically and electrically insulated area.
Because of new applications, which are becoming more and more complex, but also for reasons of cost, there is a demand for the integration density of the chips in such modules to be increased continuously, and at the same time for technical reasons relating to mounting the outer dimensions and the contact pad arrangements are to be retained as far as possible.